Elite Lightstorm Force
Elite Lightstorm Force is the Original Deadly Alliance, Military Deadly Alliance, the Modern Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star. The platoon of Super Soldier of Fortune fighting Warlord terrorists in the four corners of the globe with the tactical skills and psychic abilities. Origin The Early Days Captain Templar Lightstorm was a member of the Antichiton Special Forces Unit. He has done successfully training mission to be the part and leader of his new team. His last team had been killed the ambush during the mission when they were betrayed by the rouge government. His new team was led by his mentor and master, Commander Aaron "the Legend" Brightwing and Commander Leo "the Boss" Harold of the Lion Unit. Among them are the new members of the team: his partner, Captain Eliot Eaglestrike (The Vizier); Rik "Cracker" Ratson (The Codebreaker); Dugan Driller (The Digger); Volcano and Napalm (The Fury/Burners); Jenny Firewing (The Joy); Ernesto Crispo (The Dagger); Shaft Cobalt (The Silent/The Scouter); Riko (The Camouflage/The Scope); Jacque Lockheed (The Sword); Bruiser "Berserker" (The Shield/The Blade); Arad Darhan (The Bomber); Arios Hornstrike (The Cannon); Gina Kitana (The Katana) and Alia Alpha (The Prowler.) The First Mission is much bigger than this Gang War On their first mission, Captain Lightstorm and his partner, the Vizier, were sent into troubled urban city district to rescue the hostages at the subway station and eliminate Wolven street gangsters. After rescuing the hostages, they discovered the hideout, stashed with high-tech weapons made from a well-known terrorist organization. Learning about their plans from the interrogated suspect, they stole four nuclear bombs from the top-secret government lab and scattered around the globe. His first Lone-Wolf mission was taken place at the rebel cargo train, it was originally stolen from the government's military base and it will be detonated once they reached one of the major cities. Fighting after fighting on each train-cars, he reached the first bomb, de-weaponizing it and jumped off from the train before it detonated in a high-tech explosion. The Hunt for the Horsemen goes on Having destroyed the first bomb, they were briefed by the Patriot Star leader, General Thunderbolt, and learned the bombs codenamed as "the Four Horsemen" were stolen by the most powerful mercenary army. They were sent into three locations: one is the eastern country in civil war; one is at the snow mountain base and the last one is in the military airfield near the town in a desert country, ruled by a dictator. In the eastern country, Captain Lightstorm and his team, the Fury Burners and the Prowler went to track down while his partner led his Bravo team, the Bomber, the Sword and the Blade to assist the resistance since the peacekeeper army left the country. Throughout their battle in the sewer, Captain Lightstorm and his team discovered the crates that were sold by the mercenary army and tracked down the convoy before it escaped to the airfield. But they meet up with the resistances and Vizier and his team then they race together to the airfield. Through the battlefield, they took out the enemy's anti-air guns at the city ruins, eliminate the bomb "the Pestilence" and neutralized the militants at the airfield. On the second mission at the arctic island mountain, Captain Lightstorm and the Prowler infiltrated chemical base through the enemy anthro-Vixens' military base. Inside the chemical base, they discovered the bomb planted inside the missile and it's about to launch in minutes. Thankfully, they canceled missile launch, neutralized the enemies and escaped the base before it goes self-destruct. At the desert mission, they infiltrate military bunker near the town, with the help of the Bomber and the Cannon. At the military bunker, they are fighting the Goatmen soldiers loyal to their leader. But during the battle, Captain Lightstorm discovered his "strange" power on his hand when he raised the armored truck, lifting up and above the enemies' positions then crush them down as flatten pancakes. However, he's not the only one who has these strange powers, but his new team does have psychic powers like Telekinesis just as he did during the fight. At the military airfield, they have reached the cargo plane and it's about to take-off in the air. They fought the enemy army with his new psychic powers like Pyrokinesis and Mind Drain then he reached the plane and blow it up as the plane takes off. The Ghost Soldiers from the Cold War After three missions were a success, they have learned that the mercenary army, only to be known as "the Order Commandos", led by only known as General X. Back to the urban city, they have tracked down the Wolven gang leader, who has the most vital information about their plans are, at the warehouse near the docks. Captain Lightstorm infiltrated the warehouse inside alone and discovered the meeting between rouge Dragoon commandos and the Wolven gang leader, it was turned out to be an arms deal. When the Wolven gang leader escaped from him as they were compromised, Captain Lightstorm fought rouge Dragoon commandos and pursuits him to the sewer, leading him to his headquarters at the back alley. Having discovered their main base of operation, he fought the remnants of Wolven gang, save the hostages and prisoners and captured their leader at the rooftop. Before Captain Lightstorm kills him, his last words were heard by saying "Lieutenant Daevis" and he's still alive since he disappeared from the action before he joined the Legend's team. Now he knows that Lt. Daevis is alive and, permanently, went rogue. Having learned that Lt. Daevis and his unit are at the missile factory in the jungles, they infiltrated the train yard, owned by the evil Lizardfolks-like Chameleon faction called the Red Camouls or the Rutu Tribes, with the help of the Camouflage, the Silent, the Katana, the Sword, and the Blade. Fighting their way to the slaughterhouse, they found the secret entrance to the missile factory, leave the Scope and the Scouter to hold them off. The slaughterhouse was owned and operated by the Blade's most hated faction of all time, the Black Dracos. Fighting their way reach Lt. Daevis' location alone while the Sword and Shield and the Katana fighting the Black Dracos, Captain Lightstorm is shocked to see the true face of General X was none than other General Shruikan and he's the one who led the ambush and blackmailed the government with the help of Lt. Daevis before he went rogue. Enraged by betrayal from the past, his nemesis shot his old teammate in the head then he kills all General Shruikan's men but the two masterminds got away. Captain Lightstorm rushes the engine room, planted the bomb and the team escaped the factory while shooting his way to complete the mission. Returning home, the Legend explains the past they know each other since they were only soldiers of fortune a long ago. He explains how Shruikan went go wrong during his final mission with him and blamed the government for his recent actions. After his mission was compromised, the Legend has sworn himself to bring him to justice, dead or alive. To find General Shruikan and Lt. Daevis, they're going to rescue the hostages at the corporate HQ, taken control by rouge military Ratling hackers. After fighting their way to the corporate HQ via backstreet, they took out militants and rescued the scientists. Having learned from one of the scientists, they must find and stop them from reaching their true goals: activating the Weapons of Mass Destruction and destroy the government for his world domination. Now it's Payback time! So back to the desert country at nightfall, he must find and interrogate the general who was secretly contacted General Shruikan. Fighting his way to the palace alone, Captain Lightstorm found the general before the dictator ordered his men to execute him. After he catches him up at the rooftop, he learned the information about their fundings from the oil refinery but suddenly the general is killed by Shruikan's attack helicopter before he gets the location of General Shruikan and his army. But at oil refinery alone, he found himself the information of their whereabouts at the ancient castle, his main base of operation. First, he must disrupt their fundings by destroying the oil refinery so it will never fund again for their terror operation. At midnight, their final mission is to bring General Shruikan and his army to an end at the old castle, where all the factions have gathered for the final assault. Captain Lightstorm and his team: the Digger, the Dagger, the Joy, the Burners, the Bomber, the Camouflage, the Prowler and the Legend while the Vizier leads his eight men squad for the assault to the castle entrance with the help of the Patriot Stars Army. Before they launch the attack on the castle, Captain Lightstorm and his squad must disable the defense system, kill the snipers and removing traps at the main gate at the castle wall and placing land mines and bombs at the barracks. When they entered the castle entrance hall, they fought their way to the underground base, beneath the castle via the dungeons while the Bravo Team and the Patriot Stars Army has breached the castle wall, alerting all the armies of General Shruikan and lured them into their traps so the allied forces can easily defeat them at the field. Meanwhile, having fought their way down through the dungeons, they took out the elite force of Lt. Daevis at the underground base and Captain Lightstorm challenged his new enemy rival in the combat knife fight. After the intense knife fight, Captain Lightstorm has won and successfully captured his lieutenant. Leaving his teammates behind to maintain their position and wait for backup, Captain Lightstorm and the Legend are heading down to the missile silo where it was about to launch the WMD in minutes. They're fighting their way to shut down the missile launch before it took off in the air at the control room but instead, they destroyed missile after it took off in the air in self-destruct then they rush to the submarine dock where their nemesis is about to escape. Now it's a showdown between the two Soldiers of Fortune and General Shruikan, using with psychic powers. Somehow, the clash between two old soldiers was short time as the Legend is nearly beaten to death by his former partner, but Captain Lightstorm stopped him and challenged him to death to avenge his original team. During the showdown, Captain Lightstorm discovered the true power of his Psychic Aura and use it against his nemesis to defeat him. After his nemesis's defeat, the base was about to self-destruct, leaving General Shruikan to die and picking up his mentor. Before he died, General Shruikan's last words were revealed that it was the Warlord all along and they know who they are. Captain Lightstorm and the Legend managed to escape from the base before it explodes. After the greatest threat is over, the Warlords are defeated as captured or killed in action and Captain Lightstorm and his brave squad may have won their battle but many battles are not yet over. Captain Lightstorm is now codenamed "the Hero" due to his act of bravery, courage, honor, and duty for saving millions of innocent lives and his squad now called the Elite Lightstorm Force or ELF and dedicated team member of the Patriot Stars. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Captain Lightstorm was suddenly disappeared in action and found himself in the border town of Santo Juan, Val Verde, where he helped the United States Marines and Border Patrol and successfully repelled their attempted invasion with military force. After the repelled attack, he was brought to top-secret location in California for thanking for saving the U.S. Government and its border and then he was picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI and brought him and others like Elvik Riverwind, Eagle-Star, Bristo/Star-Tank, Star Torpedo and several others from the United States to Germany. After the joint-operation in France, Captain Lightstorm is reunited with his team and joined forces with their new allies against the alien invaders known as the Monarchs. After the Monarchs are defeated, Captain Lightstorm and his team are now resided at the top-secret location in Texas, in favor of the Patriot Star. Team Members Captain Templar Lightstorm AKA “The Hero” The blue Dragonkind is the leader of the ELF unit and Alpha Team. Templar Lightstorm is a decorated soldier and a fearless hardened commando in the military when he joins Patriot Star’s Navy SEAL academy. He led his original Dragoon unit on several missions until he was ambushed by rogue government military unit and survived. He lost his eye during that jungle warfare and replaced by a cybernetic eye patch, giving him the visual on mission marks, identifying allies and enemies. Along with his expertise on counterterrorism, he has mastered all of the psychic powers including Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis. Captain Eliot Eaglestrike AKA “The Vizier” An Avian-like Bald Eagle is the leader of the Bravo Team and partner of Captain Lightstorm as well the second-in-command of the unit. Cool and confident soldier of fortune, Captain Eliot Eaglestrike was a top commander of his old unit and led several successful missions until he was recruited by the Patriot Star for the new unit of Super Soldiers of Fortune. His code name has brought to his psychic power of Remote and Aura View as his ability. He's the real deal Avian super-soldier. Rik “Cracker” Ratson AKA “The Tech-Rat” A Miceling is the Hacker of the unit. An intelligent soldier of fortune, Rik Ratson uses cybernetic right eye gives the ability to hack the computer systems, even the security and supercomputers can be easily or hard to breach in seconds or a minute. Rik Ratson was a computer genius and a mercenary for hire, helping the democratic governments to fight cyber-terrorism. How did he get his cybernetic eye is he got some help from the Patriot Star after his eye got burned when his computer got fried. Dugan Driller AKA “The Digger” A Moling is the Sapper Class of the unit. Dugan Driller was a member of a bomb squad who defused the bombs during hostage situations. Later, he was recalled by the military for reserve duty until his claws were destroyed by a land mine when his refresh training have gone awry. After an accident, his claws were replaced by titanium blades, giving him the ability to dig faster and cuts metal fences. Along with his skills, he has the psychic ability to see the land mines and enemies behind the cover, waiting to ambush them. He had some great dealings with Colonel Moldrak and his terrorist unit before and now he will fight the Warlords Commandos. Volcano AKA “Fury/Burner-01” An orange fire-breathing Crocodilefolk is the Pyromaniac of the unit. Volcano was an ex-member of the Napalm Croco Militia who went rogue when he refused to burn down the hospital and quickly became a target for desertion but he managed to escape after he burned his former comrades. After burning down the militia base, Volcano and his partner, Napalm, lost their breathing mouth in a fiery explosion and replaced by fuel wire on between their mouth with the help of the Patriot Star after they were picked up by air. Later, he joined Captain Lightstorm’s unit to burn their common enemy into ashes. Volcano's specialty is always Pyrokinesis with his firepower of volcanic flames. Napalm AKA “Fury/Burner-02” A grey fire-breathing Crocodilefolk is the Pyromaniac of the unit. Like his partner, Napalm also refused to burn the village in the forest and became a target. But unlike his partner, he uses his napalm fuels to maximize his burning capability and effectiveness and with his Pyrokinesis's power is much more powerful but dangerous and reckless. But together with Volcano, they are the most powerful and dangerous soldiers of fortune that the military has to offer if they can cool it down once for a while. Jenny Firewing AKA “The Joy” A young Dragoon girl is the skilled infiltrator of the unit. Jenny Firewing wants to join the army despite her parents’ wishes and show to her late great-grandfather to proof that she is one of the best and she did, beating up to the top of her class at the academy. After the academy, she joined the special forces unit and sent to a dangerous mission where her entire unit was captured and only Jenny have escaped until her psychic power was suddenly unlocked, giving her ability to cloak herself and Mind Control to manipulate her enemies to free her unit and carry out the mission. After the mission, she was recruited by the Patriot Star for her incredible talents and joined Captain Lightstorm’s unit, giving the codename “The Cloak.” But due to her enthusiasm, she preferred to herself as “The Joy” and partnered with “The Dagger.” Ernesto Cripso AKA "The Dagger" The Albino Batling is a knife-throwing expert in the unit. Migrated from the south, Ernesto Crispo lived in the street with his parents and went to the academy after his basic studies from schools and then entered the military school for special combat training, train with his daggers every day and that brought attention to the Patriot Star as he was recruited to be a member of the unit of Super Soldiers of Fortune. But before that, he received his psychic ability to catch a knife when he was at the wrong place and the wrong time but at the right time when he saved a teenage girl at the alley. With his psychic powers of throwing knives, he killed dozens of enemies with a large number of daggers and teamed-up with “The Joy” as a perfect deadly duo combined. Shaft Cobalt AKA “The Silent” A Snakemen-like cobra is the Marksman expert of the unit. No one knows where did he come from but according to the known source from his old army unit, Shaft Cobalt is the silent sniper who can shoot far from his sight at 360 miles per shot, killing around 940 terrorists and still counting. He also improvised some shots when shoots explosive materials. He even shot a tank driver. Later, he was recruited by the Patriot Star to join Captain Lightstorm’s unit for his brilliant expertise and his “secret” psychic power of Aura View to detect his enemies. Some say he was called the Scouter because he infiltrates enemy bases and shoots them up with no scope kills. Riko AKA “The Camouflage” A Lizardfolk-like chameleon is the Infiltrator of the unit. Riko was an ex-member of the Kumalu Rebels who betrayed them after he learned about his home village’s fate. Knowing that he will soon be next, Riko has managed to escape through the jungles until his psychic ability was suddenly unlocked when he has the power of camouflages, giving him the invisibility for enough amount of time and killed every single terrorist on his sight. After he finally escaped, Riko surrendered peacefully to the Patriot Star and revealed the location of the rebels’ hideout in the west. Granted with full amnesty, he was recruited to join Captain Lightstorm’s unit for his skills and psychic power. Jacque Lockheed AKA “The Sword” A light purple Dragonkind is the Swordsman Class of the unit. A gentle Dragonkind, Jacque Lockheed is an excellent swordsman back from his old days at the university’s gym, learning about fencing. After he was graduated, Lockheed enlisted into the army and joined the platoon unit to find and destroy the Black Dracos’ terror operation in the Eastern European countryside at night. During the mission, his bayonet was broken so instead, he attached with his fancy sharp sword to fight the enemies on close combat and he did, sword fighting with them one by one. After a mission was a success, he got himself into his head of sword fighting style and then shoot them up the second and that is when he was recruited by the Patriot Star and join Captain Lightstorm’s unit and partnering with The Blade. Some say he has the psychic ability to deflect their attacks in close range and quickly kill his target one by one on duration. His favorite weapon is his XM8 rifle with a European sword attached. He can try to flirt with his fellow teammates like Gina Kitana or other girls but it won't work with his charm. Bruiser “Berserker” Butcher AKA “The Blade/The Shield” The hulking Dragonkind is the Heavy-Weapons Soldier Class of the unit. A former guerrilla fighter who loves to kill the Black Dracos with his weapon on his claws. According to his recent history with the guerrilla faction, Bruiser “Berserker” Butcher freed his fellow brethren from the Black Dracos’ war camp and killed dozens of them singlehandedly, only with his light machine gun and machete. After he has slain all the Black Dracos in the camp, he was picked up by the Patriot Star and eagerly accepted the offer as he was recruited to join any unit until he was chosen to join Captain Lightstorm’s unit, codenamed “The Blade.” Some he was called as the Shield because he can protect the hostages with his psychic ability. Arad Darhan AKA “The Bomber” An Anthro-like Goat is the Demolition Expert of the unit. Arad Darhan was a member of the anti-terror unit in the desert region who defuses the bombs quickly and focuses on wires, many wires. When one last bomb's timer is running out, he was desperate until his psychic power was unlocked, giving him more time to defuse the bomb while the world slows down around him. After he defused the last bomb successfully and neutralized the terrorists, Arad was recruited by the Patriot Star and joined Captain Lightstorm's unit. He can throw bombs at the enemy and has a custom rifle to fire rockets at enemy vehicles. Arios Hornstirke AKA “The Cannon” An Anthro-like Ram is the Rocket Soldier Class of the unit. Arios Hornstrike is a badass one-man army who was a member of a special forces unit and wields his rifle with double cannon barrels that he take out many enemy vehicles, tanks, and aircraft. He even destroyed the enemy outposts and bases with multiple rockets as well. After his services for duty, he was recruited by the Patriot Star and joined Captain Lightstorm's unit for his expertise on taking out the enemy armored vehicles. And how did he do it? He uses his psychic power to detect enemy vehicles' weak spots like aiming at the crew or ammunition crates inside the vehicle. Gina Kitana AKA “The Katana” A female light green Dragonkind is the skilled Close-Quarter Combatant of the unit. Gina Kitana was a student from her dojo until she joined the military to become a member of the covert ops unit. During her first mission, she received her psychic power from her ancestors' family sword as she cuts down her enemies' weapons and successfully neutralized the terrorist leader by honorable combat. After her first mission was a success, she was recruited by the Patriot Star and joined Captain Lightstorm's unit for her expertise of swordsmanship like Jacque Lockheed. Alia Alphawolf AKA “The Prowler” A female Wolven is the Prowler Class of the unit. Alia Alphawolf was born in the streets with no parents and survived the harsh condition. But when she stole a wallet from a suspected terrorist, she was caught by the authority but later let go when they arrested him, foiling the terror plot. But before she was about to release, she had two choices, join the army or do the community service rather than going to jail for her “short” good work despite her lesser criminal records. She chose the army and beat the competition to become the top of her class until her psychic power was unlocked and she can lure her opponent with shadows that surround her, making her a perfect recruit for Captain Lightstorm’s unit. Along with her talents, she swims faster on hot or cold waters. Commander Leo Harold AKA “The Boss” The Anthro-Lion is the commander of his Bravo team and the veteran soldier of fortune of the unit. Commander Leo Harold was once a member of Commander Aaron Brightwing as the third-in-command many years ago. But when Shruikan went rogue at the time, he became his second-in-command and a new partner for the next several missions. As years passed, they created a new unit for Captain Lightstorm and Captain Eaglestrike. He assists the Vizier during the mission in and out of the field. According to his military records, he was once a military adviser sent to help the beleaguered democratic army in the jungle state and fought several rebel fighters in the region, teaching them how to fight with counter-guerrilla tactics he invented. Commander Aaron Brightwing AKA “The Legend” A White Dragoon is the commander of the Alpha Team and the mentor to Captain Lightstorm. A legendary soldier of fortune who went into many enemy hotspots and battlefields, Commander Aaron Brightwing was once a captain of his commando unit with his former partner turned enemy of the free world Shruikan when he went rogue for refusing to obey his orders. After he turned him into the Patriot Star, Commander Brightwing regretted his life decision forever but the right call to end his former partner’s evil ways and led his new unit with his old friend and partner, Commander Leo Harold, and Captain Lightstorm at the helm to carry out their missions across the globe. Inspirations * The origin was inspired on the first game of Soldier of Fortune. * Their codenames were inspired from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. * Their abilities were also inspired by Psi-Ops: the Mindgate Conspiracy. * Themed with the United States Navy SEALs Category:Database Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Patriot Star Category:UN-GDI